house of night chatroom
by ZoeSummerStarr
Summary: what will happen if we put the House of Night authors and characters together and have a chat to each other? even the good ones that have die. Read on to find out. ABANDONED
1. Greeting

**Hope you will like it. Btw, i don't own House of Night.**

.

**Online **

**P.C**

**Nyx**

**Zoey**

**Aphrodite**

**Shaunee**

**Erin**

**Stark**

**Erik**

**Kalona**

.

**Offline**

**Kristin**

**Stevie Rae**

**Grandma**

**Sister Mary Angela**

**Nefert**

**Darius**

**T.J**

**Cole**

**Dallas**

**Damien**

**Jack**

**Heath**

**Rephaim**

.

**The chatroom**

P.C: Merry meet every1.

Nyx: Merry meet 2 u also.

Shaunee: Merry-

Erin: -Meet.

Zoey: Merry meet Nyx, Twins, P.C and every1. P.C, May I ask u something?

P.C: Go on.

Zoey: How do u noe us so well?

Stark: Yes, How?

P.C: Well… 2 say d truth, I n Kristin writes the House of Night. **(Ha, I dun own them)**

Kalona: Oh, so cool, jus like my little A-ya.

Zoey: Kalona, how many times must I say I not ur A-ya.

Erik: Ya, Back off Kalona.

Aphrodite: U first back off Kalona n U, Erik, Shut Up.

Zoey: Thanx.

Aphrodite: Dun mention it. Btw, talk here is boring. I rather find my hotness n do something else wif him. Bye.

Aphrodite log off.

Shaunee: Ok-

Erin: -Barf.

Erik: Haha, d twins.

Stark: Oh Erik, shut ur fucking ass up. Also zoey, do u wan 2 have a walk?

Erik: Oh no, she's not going anywhere wif u.

Stark: Oh yes n dun make me kick ur fucking ass.

Nyx: Boys, pls dun fight

A few minutes of silence.

.

**In a private chatroom.**

Zoey: U noe u dun have 2 argue wif _him_.

Stark: I noe but I really wan 2 kick his ass.

Zoey: LoL. Bullpoopies.

Stark: So u wan 2 go out wif me?

Zoey: Now?

Stark: Yep.

Zoey: Ok. Let me tell d others.

.

**Back in the public chatroom.**

Nyx, P.C and Kalona log off.

Zoey: Hey guys.

Shaunee: Wat's-

Erin: -Up?

Zoey: I am going out wif my hot warrior.

Erik: Oh, pls dun go out wif him, he is bad.

Zoey: No he is not n stop acting like I am ur gf, which btw I am not. Bye.

Stark: Ya, shut up Erik, if not I am comin 2 kick ur ass. Bye twins.

Stark and Zoey log off.

Shaunee: Twin, do u wan 2 stay here n talk 2 Zoey's ex?

Erin: No, u?

Shaunee: No 2. I heard there is a shoe sales in town.

Erin: Well, let's go. I dun wan 2 miss those nice n pretty shoes.

Shaunee and Erin log off.

Erik: Oh boy, y must every1 hate me?

Erik log off.

.

**This is my first fanfiction. pls review, if u say it good, i will upload next chapter(Btw, i wrote about 5 chapter already). Thanx.**


	2. Torn love

**Hey done wif chapter 2, this chapter abit sad and sucks. nothing i feel is funny in here. Hope you will enjoy it, also I still dun own House of Night.**

**.**

**Online **

**Kristin**

**Zoey**

**Aphrodite**

**Erin**

**Stevie Rae**

**Rephaim**

**Damien**

**Jack**

**.**

**Offline**

**P.C**

**Nyx**

**Shaunee**

**Grandma**

**Sister Mary Angela**

**Nefert**

**T.J**

**Cole**

**Erik**

**Kalona**

**Darius**

**Stark**

**Heath**

**Dallas**

.

Stevie Rae: Hey y'all.

Zoey: Hey Stevie Rae, wat r u doing the last few days?

Stevie Rae: Er….Busy!

Erin: Stevie Rae, pls dun tell me u r keeping secrets from us?

Stevie Rae: Am not.

Aphrodite: Am 2, she is keep something from y'all.

Erin: Shut up Hag from hell, does not mean u have imprint wif her b4, mean u know everything.

Zoey: Guys can we dun fight here? I dun wan 2 be involve or listen to this crap fight again.

Kristin: Ya pls, also Zoey wat's wrong?

Stevie Rae: Ya, Z, wat's wrong?

Zoey: Me n stark have a fight during our date.

Aphrodite: Shit, wat did he do?

Damien: Yes Z, dun afraid to tell us, we will b by ur side.

Zoey: About Erik.

Rephaim: Hi, wat is everyone talking about?

Aphrodite: Shut up Birdboy.

Stevie Rae: Hey dun b mean.

Aphrodite: Wat? I having been mean, even I enter d House of Night. If u dun believe me, ask Kristin.

Kristin: She rite, me n my mum wrote about her so bad at first which y'all hate her at first sight.

Zoey: Guys, stop it.

Jack: Z, clam down. Tell us wat happen.

Erin: Yes, tell us, this is going 2 b a great gossip about Zoey, Stark n Erik.

Zoey: Erin, u r not going 2 tell any1 about this.

Erin: Ok, fine. I mean in d future.

Kristin: Erin, u n ur twin r bad.

Erin: Well, Thank u.

Aphrodite: Ok. Zoey, on wif d story.

Zoey: Well, remember yesterday, me n stark went 4 a walk n when we r walking, he say I still wif Erik.

Stevie Rae: Wat? Tat's bullshit.

Aphrodite: How can he say like that?

Damien: Oh honey, don't b upset. I will talk 2 him now.

Jack: Me 2. Don't upset about it. Ok?

Zoey: Ok.

Damien and Jack log off.

Aphrodite: Shit, I need 2 go now. I promise Darius 2 meet him now. Bye.

Aphrodite log off.

Erin: Bye hag from hell, n finally.

Stevie Rae: Haha.

Kristin: Erin, can't u b nice?

Erin: No n pls continue about d problem Zoey.

Zoey: Okay, I told him I not wif Erik n I am only in luv wif him, Stark, but yet he dun believe me. I dun know wat 2 do.

Rephaim: Dun worry. We guy will come 2 our sense when we really luv n dun wan 2 lose d person we luv.

Zoey: No no no.

Stevie Rae: Rephaim pls.

Rephaim: Ok, bye.

Rephaim log off.

Kristin: Ok, who ask him 2 join d chat?

Erin: Ok, nobody ask him 2 come in 2 this mess/chat. Y dun we talk about this girl 2 girl in both of ur room, Zoey?

Stevie Rae: Ok, fine wif me.

Zoey: Yes, I dun wan 2 get anymore of this awkwardness.

Zoey, Stevie Rae and Erin log off.

Kristin: Great, I am all alone now.

Kristin log off.

.

**Well this is it. I will let u guess whether zoey and stark will patch up or not. Pls review. kisses. Thanx.**


	3. Zoey and Stark

**Hey, I back. To those who love Stark and Zoey(A.k.a Stoey) here is it. read on to find out if they patch up or not. **

**.**

**Online**

**Zoey **

**Stevie Rae**

**Erin **

**Shaunee **

**Stark**

**Damien**

**Jack**

**.**

**Offline**

**Nyx**

**P.C**

**Kristin**

**Aphrodite**

**Sister Mary Angela**

**Grandma**

**Nefert**

**Kalona**

**Erik**

**Dallas**

**Darius**

**Rephaim**

**T.J**

**Cole**

**Heath**

**.**

**There are 2 chatroom at first, one is the girls and the other is the boys. But in the end, there will be one. Let start of with the girls.**

**.**

**Chatroom(Girls)**

Zoey: R u sure about this?

Shaunee: Yes, we r sure and…

Erin: …we have talked 2 Damien about this.

Stevie Rae: Yes, dun worry Z.

Zoey: Ok, fine, let's do this.

.

**Chatroom(Boys)**

Damien: Come on Stark.

Jack: Yes stark, dun b angry wif Z.

Stark: Fine, I will talk 2 her but I won't agree 2 let her off easily.

Damien: Stark, it's not her fualt totally. Some r ur fault 2.

Stark: No it's not.

Jack: Yes it's is. She already made it clear that she is not wif Erik and she luv u but yet u dun believe her.

Damien: Yes, you dun wan it happen again, do u? **(Read Tempted pg 304 - 317)**

Stark: No, I dun wan it 2 happen again, I have a hard time 2 get her back..

Jack: So, do u wan 2 do this?

Stark: Ok.

.

**Back to the public Chatroom**

Shaunee: Yah, we have talk to her…

Erin: …and she agree 2 talk 2 Stark.

Damien: Great . Same here wif Stark. Zoey, u there?

Zoey: Yep, I'm here. Let's get things started and end it fast.

Stevie Rae: Z, we never say start fast and end fast.

Zoey: You all never say that, so I say.

Stark: I agree wif her but I never say I 4give her.

Zoey: Me neither.

Jack: Ok stop. Me, Damien, Stevie Rae and the Twins will b watching. If any of you say anything hateful to each other we will interfer.

Damien: Understand?

Zoey: Fine.

Stark: Ok.

A few minutes of silence

Stark: So I heard u luv me not Erik, Zoey?

Zoey: Yes n btw, I not wif Erik. He like me but I dun like him back.

Stark: Ok. Then how come last week I saw him n u making out.

Shaunee: Wat Z? how come told us that?

Erin: Ya, y u never told us that?

Zoey: Twins, I never told u guys that bcos u will freak out like now. N Stark, I was not making out wif him, he came 2 me n start kissing me.

Stark: Then how come u never push him away.

Zoey: I try, but he was 2 strong. But lucky, Aphrodite came and push him away from me by arguing wif him.

Shaunee: Well shit twin, well shit.

Erin: Yes well shit, I can't believe hag from hell save Z.

Shaunee: Yah, she so mean n bitchy.**(I so agree wif them)**

Stevie Rae: Twins, we r not suppose 2 interupt Zoey n Stark.

Shaunee: Sry.

Erin: Sry. Pls carry on.

Zoey: It'ok. So do u get it Stark?

Stark: Yes Zoey, n I am sry.

Zoey: Stark, I 4give u already. N I luv u.

Stark: I luv u also.

Shaunee: Awe…

Erin: So sweet.

Damien: Ok, Now everything is back to normal.

Stevie Rae: Nope.

Jack: Huh?

Stevie Rae: I say nope bcos Erik still think Z belong 2 him rite, Z?

Zoey: Yep.

Stark: So wat r we suppose 2 do?

Damien: Rite now we wait n have some sleep first.

Jack: Yah. We all r tired out already.

Stevie Rae: Ya, So bye.

Stevie Rae log off.

Shaunee: Yah. So sleep tight…

Erin: …and dun let the bed bugs bite.

Zoey: Ok gross.

Shaunee and Erin log off.

Damien: Z honey, Jack and I r tired. So e will b going 2 bed now. Bye.

Jack: Bye Z.

Damien and Jack log off.

Stark: So that left only 2 of us.

Zoey: Yep, n I wan 2 sleep now.

Stark: No, I won't let u.

Zoey:: Stark, that's bullpoopies.

Stark: ok, fine, u can go 2 sleep. I luv u.

Zoey: I luv u 2. Bye.

Stark: Bye.

Zoey and Stark log off.

.

**Ok. Finish this chapter. Next chapter will be Girls Talk, it will be the girls online not boys. Ok, I writing this too much. I need control it. Haiz...stuck at chaper 6, can't go on. will need help but for the mean time, Enjoy!**


	4. Girls Talk

**Ok here is it. enjoy! btw, i no own house of night.**

_**Online**_

**P.C**

**Kristen**

**Nyx **

**Zoey**

**Aphrodite**

**Stevie Rae**

**Shaunee**

**Erin**

**Grandma**

**Nefert**

**Sister Mary Angela**

**.**

_**Offline**_

**Heath **

**Erik**

**Stark **

**Dallas **

**Rephaim**

**Kalona**

**T.J**

**Cole**

**Damien**

**Jack**

**Darius**

**.**

Zoey: lucky, 2day the boys are not online.

Nefert: u r lucky no boys online bcos I send them on a mission.

Aphrodite: shut up bitch.

Shaunee: which you are also one.

Erin: yah, hag of hell

Stevie rae: y'all, pls?

Erin: fine

Nyx: dear children, y'all don't need to fight.

P.C: be nice 2 each other.

Kristin: n let's be frenz.

Zoey: I willing to do that. How bout y'all?

Stevie rae: count me in.

Zoey: twins? Aphrodite?

Aphrodite: I mayb a bitch, hag from hell but I will go wif it.

Shaunee: fine.

Erin: whatever

Nefert log off.

Zoey: I so hate her.

Aphrodite: agree wif u

Grandma:I fine. The sisters r great to me.

Sister mary angela: dun worry, ur grandma is protected in our lady hands

Zoey: thanks sister

Sister mary angela: welcome.

Grandma: how r y'all doing?

Zoey: I am great.

Shaunee: same here

Erin: ditto

Stevie Rae: we r all doing fine.

Aphrodite: good. So when r u coming 2 visit again?

Grandma: grandma redbird?

Grandma:yes sweetheart?

Kristin: oh my oh my, I can't believe I am really talking to u. Omg, I am going to faint. My mum n I wrote about how awsome u r n I am now talking to u. Omg.

P.C: nice 2 meet u grandma redbird

Grandma: nice 2 meet u also. Thanks 4 writing me so great.

Zoey: yes, thank you. Kristin, u know u dun have 2 freak out.

P.C: Welcome

Kristin: ok, also welcome.

Erin: Nyx, how come we never saw u in our lives?

Shaunee: yes, how come?

Nyx: soon my children. When you have gone through the change or die. Rite now I need to go. C u soon every1.

Zoey: bye

Nyx log off.

Aphrodite: ok. I not staying any longer in here wif the Twins. Also I hope grandma will recover soon and come and visit us soon. Thanks P.C and kristin for writing me so bitchy. Haha, bye.

Grandma: thanks child also I will try to visit. Bye.

Aphrodite log off.

Kristin: me and my mother have to go now, bye every1 and nice to meet you gandma redbird.

P.C: Bye.

P.C and Kristin log off.

Sister mary angela: sylvia, time for ur medicine and rest also. Sry zoey, I need 2 bring her away from here for now.

Zoey: it's ok,

Grandma: ok, bye zoeybird.

Zoey: bye grandma

Sister Mary Angela and Grandma log off.

Zoey: haiz…

Stevie rae: dun worry Z, we all will miss her.

Zoey: Stevie Rae! Where have you been?

Stevie rae: busy

Shaunee: when will u—

Erin: —not be busy?

Stevie rae: I dun know.

Zoey: ok that's bullpoopies.

Stevie rae: =P

Zoey: haha very funny, =D

Shaunee: haha =)

Erin: so whatever, =O

Zoey: ok ok, gtg. Bye.

Stevie rae: same here bye.

Stevie Rae and Zoey log off.

Shaunee: haiz…

Erin: we r the last ones.

Shaunee and Erin log off.

* * *

**Finish. pls review. thanx and kisses.**


	5. boys: part 1

**Here is the newest chat. Boys…(part 1) clue in, zoey will be in next chaper. Every boy fights always need a girl to stop it. Right?**

**I no own house of night. If I did, I will be killing Erik now. And he will not be appearing.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Online**_

**Heath **

**Erik**

**Stark **

**Dallas **

**Rephaim**

**Kalona**

**T.J**

**Cole**

**Damien**

**Jack**

**Darius**

.

_**Online**_

**Zoey**

**P.C**

**Kristen**

**Nyx **

**Aphrodite**

**Stevie Rae**

**Shaunee**

**Erin**

**Grandma**

**Nefert**

**Sister Mary Angela**

.

Kalona: well, hello,every1.

Stark: bullshit 2 u.

Heath: same here, u kill me. How dare u. **(Tempted pg 310-316)**

Kalona: who ask u to eardrop on me and Nefert.

Rephaim: hi father.

Kalona: hello my son

Stark: I wan 2 take an arrow and bow 2 shoot ur son down.

Kalona: if u dare, u will b in deep trouble.

Darius: stark, u better dun

Stark: y?

Darius: the last time I did that, no I mean, hurt his son, he hurt me, which u was there 2. **(Hunted pg 175-179)**

Stark: yup, I saw it.

Erik: hey, wat's going on here?

Heath: oh, nothing going on n pls shut the fuck up.

Erik: hey, I really wan 2 kick ur ass but 2 bad u r dead.

Heath: Ok, fine. I will come and hunt u in ur dream.

Erik: oh, I scare.

T.J: Cole, do u wan 2 continue 2 stay online here and listen to every1 crap?

Cole: no T.J. I want to find Shuanee n watch movie wif her. Do u wan 2 come along?

T.J: ok, if Erin come 2.

Cole and T.J log off

Jack: Hey guys

Damien: hi everybody

Stark: hi jack n Damien. Wat's up?

Jack: nothing jus looking around in the chatroom.

Damien: ya

Heath: well, look like u are going to c some fight in this one.

Damien: hey heath, long time no c, how is life?

Heath: great except I am dead.

Jack: wait till I tell Zoey about this. Except the dead part.

Heath: u can tell her but dun let her ever let her know I chat wif y'all.

Stark: y?

Heath: bcos I dun wan her to be upset.

Erik: well, btw, she is mine

Heath: no way, she is not

Erik: yes she is.

Stark: no she not.

Darius: pls?

Kalona log off

Dallas: Stevie Rae is mine

Rephaim: no she is mine

Dallas: mine

Rephaim: mine

Dallas: ok, to prove who is worth to be wif Stevie Rae, we have a fight.

Rephaim: ok, fine. Meet me in the middle of the forest.

Dallas: ok

Rephaim and Dallas log off

Heath: ok, are they fighting for Stevie Rae?

Darius: yes they are. Lucky I am the only one have Aphrodite.

Erik: yah bcos she is a bitch.

Darius: she not.

Jack: every1 pls dun fight?

Damien: yes pls dun

Erik: I dun care. Aphrodite is a bitch and zoey is mine

Heath: oh no she is not urs

Darius: dun call Aphrodite a bitch

Stark: zoey is not urs, she belong 2 me and her frenz.

Jack: yes, I agree with stark

Damien: same here

Heath: also here. But I not agree wif the me part.

Darius: I agree, also Aphrodite is not a bitch

Erik: oh yes she is a bitch n Zoey Is mine

Stark: no she not

Jack: Zoey belong 2 every1

Damien: not jus 1 person

Heath: ya, so fuck off

Erik: no I won't fuck off, again, I say she is mine.

Zoey log on

**Done. What happen next? Zoey log in and will heath show himself out in the chatroom. Let you all guess. **


	6. boys: part 2

**Here is boys..part 2. Enjoy!**

_**Online**_

**Zoey**

**Heath **

**Erik**

**Stark **

**Damien**

**Jack**

**Darius**

.

_**Online**_

**P.C**

**Kristen**

**Nyx **

**Aphrodite**

**Stevie Rae**

**Shaunee**

**Erin**

**Grandma**

**Nefert**

**Sister Mary Angela **

**Dallas **

**Rephaim**

**Kalona**

**T.J**

**Cole**

.

Damien: No no no.

Jack: she is not.

Erik: yes she is.

Zoey: ok, wat's going on here?

Stark: well, Eirik keep on saying u r his n also he say Aphrodite is a bitch.

Zoey: oh no u did not.

Damien: oh yes he did. Btw, every1 here is fighting against him.

Erik: oh shit.

Zoey: Erik. Let me tell u this. I agree wif u that Aphrodite is a bitch but…

Darius: hey!

Zoey: Darius let me finish pls.

Darius: ok.

Zoey: but she is nice n concern 2 ppl around her, so that not made her a totally bitch. Also I not urs.

Erik: how can u say that after we kissed?

Stark: no she did not kiss u. u force her 2 kiss u.

Zoey: yes, u force me 2 kiss u.

Damien: don't u ever drag Zoey down wif u.

Zoey: I am so piss off.

Erik: piss off than piss off. I not staying 2 listen 2 anymore of any of u all crap.

Erik log off

Zoey: ok, if I am going 2 see him in my face, I am going to kick his ass and burn him up.

Stark: do u wan my help?

Zoey: yes pls.

Stark: ok. Btw, u better tell Stevie Rae about Rephaim n Dallas fighting in the middle of the forest now.

Zoey: Wat? I better go and tell her. Bye.

Damien: bye.

Jack: bye.

Zoey log off

Stark: Heath u can come out now n chat wif us.

Heath: thanx.

Stark: welcome.

Damien: we need to go now. U both have a nice chat.

Jack: yah. We need to go. Bye.

Damien and Jack log off

Heath: jus think they both log out on purpose.

Stark: I know.

Heath: u better check on Zo, n I go n rest in this otherworld. Bye.

Stark: bye.

Stark and Heath log off

Darius: Great I alone.

Darius log off

**Sorry for short chapter. Please review. Thanks.**


	7. The plan: part 1

**Short, haiz. not sure when i will upload again. i finish the story already, but it is not in comp, on book i wrote.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Online**_

**Zoey**

**Aphrodite**

**Stevie Rae**

**Shaunee**

**Erin**

**Sister Mary Angela**

**Stark **

**Damien**

**Jack**

**Darius**

**T.J**

**Cole **

**Rephaim**

.

_**Online**_

**P.C**

**Kristen**

**Nyx **

**Grandma**

**Nefert**

**Erik**

**Dallas **

**Kalona**

**Heath**.

.

Shaunee: twin, wan 2 go hang out wif d boys?

Erin: yes, also r they free?

T.J: yep we r free 2 hang out wif our girls.

Cole: ok, where 2?

Aphrodite: I give you where 2. The mall. Twins, there is a shoe sales now.

Erin: really?

Aphrodite: also boys, there r new shows out in d movies

Shaunee: ok, let's go. I dun wan 2 miss the shoes.

Erin: ditto

T.J: bye

Cole: bye guys

Shaunee, Erin, T.J and Cole log off.

Zoey: ok, Ahprodite, u dun have 2 do tat to kick off d twins off d chatroom.

Aphrodite: what did I do?

Zoey: some1 pls tell her

Stevie Rae: I will, u told d twins tat there is a mall sale of shoes jus 2 kick them out of d chatroom.

Aphrodite: oh yes, I need to do tat, they r getting on my nerve. Oh bumpkin, I heard there r 2 boys fighting 4 u

Stevie Rae: yep, they r. lucky Zoey told me fast if not things will get out of hand, I use earth n hit them both.

Zoey: so how is it?

Rephaim: Oh it is nothing, I jus kick tat guy ass, tat all.

Stevie Rae: tat all? No, it is not all. U kick his ass, u hurt him in d stomach, u almost kill him.

Rephaim: ya, N u dun care?

Stevie Rae: I do, but…

Rephaim: but what?

Stevie Rae: it's hard 2 explain.

Rephaim: well, I dun care, bye.

Rephaim log off.

Sister Mary Angela: Child, dun worry bout it.

Stevie Rae: thanx

Zoey: sister! How r u?

Sister Mary Angela: I am good.

Zoey: grandma?

Sister Mary Angela: doing great. Also I need 2 go now. bye

Zoey: bye

Sister Mary Angela log off.

Aphrodite: weird talking 2 nuns

Zoey: hey!

Darius: I sry 4 how she act priestess

Zoey: again, pls call me zoey. Hey what happen to Stark, Damien, and Jack?

Damien: we r here

Jack: nothing happen

Stark: but jus talking

Aphrodite: bout?

Stark: how 2 make Erik give up on Zoey.

Aphrodite: oh n y do I care?

Damien: bcos Zoey is 1 of us.

Jack: Also he call u a bitch.

Aphrodite:What? How dare he.

Darius: we fought wif him but he will not give up.

Stark: Hey, where is Zoey, Stevie Rae, n d Twins?

Zoey: I am here, but jus 2 let u know, Ahprodite kick the Twins out.

Jack: Ok, pls call them back.

Stevie Rae: I do it.

Shaunee and Erin log on.

* * *

**How is it? sry for the plan half-way done. haha, luv 2 c you all guess what is it. **

**clue in: it happen before in Chosen near the end. figure out yourself. then review me.**

**A story i created of Zoey and Stark daughter as the main, called _It is Time. _Pls read and review. if good or not, still pls review. i wan to know. Thanx.**


	8. Author's Note

**Please do not get your hopes up high. This is not a chapter of the story. This is a A.N. **

**Sorry. I never upload for a while now. Also I have decided to stop the story for a while. I am busy with school works and my exams are coming up soon. Then I will have my prelim exam and lastly my 'N' Level. I need to score this to get good grades to prove my parents I am good and not bad. **

**But I am thankful for you guys favorite this story and review on it. I will try to upload the story but it may be next year. I am sorry for the inconvenient causes.**

**Your Faithfully, **

**ZoeSummerStarr**


End file.
